Naruto of The Akatsuki
by The Paper Mario
Summary: After the land of the waves arc, Naruto is 'Killed' by the villagers. It just so happens that Itachi is wandering by and sees 'dead' Naruto. Naruto Has the Rinnegan, OP Naruto! some humor.
1. Chapter I: Needs a Title

Naruto of the Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto.

In this story Tobi is a good boy and is not Madara Uchiha, Gaara's not a bad boy, and Yashamaru (Did I spell that correctly?) is alive.

This story takes place right after The Land Of Waves Arc.

It's a pleasant summer day in the land of fire. The skies are clear, and the sun's shinning merrily, greeting the world with a happy "Hello!" In the distance, four shinobi are heading towards Konohagakure no sato, The Village Hidden in The Leaves. The ninja in the middle is the shortest. He has bright spiky blond hair, sparkling Blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wears an Orange jump suit that seemed to scream "Hey, look at me!" Not the best for stealth. A boy to his left is the taller of the children. He has black hair, black eyes, and black pants. He wears a blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. The Emo of the group. A girl to the right of the blond is medium height. She has Pink hair, a Red dress, and Black bikers short. Not the smartest person in the world. The Man on the far right is the tallest. He has spiky Silver hair that leans to the left. He has a mask that covered half his face. What's under it, the world may never know.

"Yeah! There's no place like home! Right Sakura-chan?" asked The Number One, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja.

"Yeah, Naruto, your right," stated the pink haired girl. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No," the Raven-haired boy answered.

"Hey! Look! It's Izumo and Kotatsu! HEY! GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto yelled in greetings to the two Chunnin.

"Hey! Look who's back! Welcome back Gennin team seven!" Izumo greeted.

"How did they do on their mission Kakashi?" asked Kotatsu.

"Okay" the silver haired Jounin replied.

"OKAY! What do you mean okay? We were awesome, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto stated.

"Well, we got to see the Hokage and report our mission," 'Kaka-sensei' stated.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye Izumo and Kotatsu-sensei," replied two of the Gennin.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply.

Latter that night

The blond haired gennin was eating ramen, the thing he live for. Well, except for Sakura. While Naruto was eating, he was filing in Teuchi and Ayame about his mission.

"And that's when Gato was stabbed!"

"Ho ho, what an amazing story Naruto" chuckled Teuchi or nicknamed with affection 'old man' by Naruto. Well Naruto calls almost all men he deems old 'old man'.

With the exception to the third Hokage whose nickname is 'THE old man'.

"Quite the story Naruto" responded the brown haired girl, Ayame.

"Any ways, here's your bill old man. Night." Naruto said.

"Bye" Teuchi and Ayame said simultaneously.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when an ANBU member confronted Naruto. ANBU are a group of elite shinobi who serves as the Hokage's guards.

"Hello…DEMON!" He nastily greeted. He then brought out a Kunai or a ninja's knife.

At this point Naruto was really frightened. You see Naruto is what we call a jinchuriiki, or a human who has a biju, or tailed beast sealed in them. Naruto's is the King of them all, The Kyuubi Kitsune no Yoku, or The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kyuubi came to Konoha and terrorized the village killing hundreds. The village blames Naruto for this.

"DIE" the ANBU screamed while tossing his kunai. Naruto ran in any random direction. Soon a whole mob of villagers and shinobi started chasing him chanting,

"DIE DEMON!"

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND!"

"GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE DEMON!"

"MY CABBAGES!"

They started tossing random things at him, shurikens, kunais, knifes, logs, torches, pitch forks, kattanas, heads of cabbages, and scrolls.

Naruto was just about to step out of the gate when suddenly; he felt pain next to his left lung. Naruto keeled over and skidded out of the gate, blood pouring from his chest.

Cheers of joy and relief where heard until The Third Hokage came.

"What is going on here?" demanded the Third.

Some random village shouted out "We did it! We saved the village from the demon! We killed it!" The Third was out raged! He commanded his trustful ANBU, like Tenzo, to arrest them.

"What are you doing? You should be happy that it died!" the same villager screamed out.

"I'M PUTTING YOU ALL ON TRIAL! ALL OF YOU! YES ALL FIFTEEN OF YOU! YOU HAVE KILLED THE YONDAMIE'S SON! HE WOULD BE ASHAMED TO LOOK YOUR WAY!" The Third yelled "TENZO TAKE THEMAWAY AND ARRANGE A FUNERAL FOR NARUTO!"

The Third turned to get Naruto but he was gone.


	2. Chapter II: Kisame's Cousin

**Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't update for a while, I didn't have the drive. It's a long story to why I started again, but long story short I saw the reviews and felt inspired. So Keep 'em coming! I'm sorry if this isn't good, it's something I threw together.**

Naruto of the Akatsuki

Chapter II: Kisame's Cousin

* * *

Two men sat opposed as they silently watched the afterglow of a fading flame. The burning tinder glowed a soft red while it slowly died with a pitifully quiet crackle, before dying completely.

Tearing their sights from the hopeless fire, the men carefully examined their surroundings. Stalactites grew down from the ceiling, and posed as a threat for the taller man. While stalagmites posed as a potential prop for the shorter one. The former of the two turned his head to gaze out into the night. Rain poured down the side of the mountain with a triumphant roar. While the garish winds howled for a chance to steal everyone's attention. Shaking his head and sighing, the tall man returned his cranium to its original position.

He continued to glare down at the quickly fading ambers, before looking up at his partner. What he saw made him smile with amusement. "Still holding on to that kid I see. If I didn't know you I would've thought you were growing soft Itachi." The short man slowly rolled his eyes up at his partner. His face showed no emotion.

He jus sat there, silently staring at his partner.

After some time Itachi finally broke his silent vigilance, "He's shivering Kisame, go fetch some wood."

The shark like man smirked mockingly at the Uchiha prodigy, "The great Itachi Uchiha deems me worthy of a conversation? What an honor!" His only response was a hard glare. "Fine, I'm going." With that said, the Akatsuki member picked up his "sword" and leapt out of the cave. The Uchiha watched Kisame's retreating figure slowly disappear in the rain.

Sighing, Itachi looked down at Naruto's shaking body, "I need to keep you warm until Kisame arrives." He sluggishly rose to his feet and gently propped Naruto against a neighboring stalagmite. The ex-ANBU captain looked at Naruto's orange jumpsuit with disgust, "Why would you wear_ that_ Naruto-kun? I should burn it." Itachi continued to glare at the eye sore with animosity, before his eyes widened with realization, "Yes that's it I should burn it!" Itachi quickly crouched down and began to carefully strip Naruto of his jumpsuit, _"Okay first the zipper, then the right arm, ah yes, yes, the left arm. Oh I'm so close!" _Itachi grabbed Naruto's jacket and threw it into the waning embers. He had just begun to unzip his fly, when a fist smashed him in the face, causing Itachi to stumble back and land on his "posterior".

"What do you think you're doing, Ero-teme?!"

"_Shit."_

"Get your creepy hands away from me! What is with this world? First, it's a perverted Cyclops, then a transvestite oinin (Hunter-nin), and now I wake up with a homosexual pedo trying to rape me! What's next? Wait let me guess! Some creepy Pedo-hebi (Pedo snake) who turns out to be a nuke-nin, decides to attack Konoha, kidnaps Sasuke, and in the process, kills jiji! And then-"

"Naruto look me in the eye."

"I'm in the middle of a rant, and you tell me to look you in the eye? You're like Sasuke, telling me to do stupid things. I hate-" Itachi grabbed Naruto's face and activated his Sharingan. Red met blue, and it made Naruto purple. His body went limp and he slumped against his prop.

The Uchiha sighed for the umpteenth time and placed his chin on his knees. "Why do I always get the stupid ones?"

* * *

Naruto roused to the smell of cooking fish. _"Boy am I hungry. I feel like I could eat a thousand bowls of Ramen." _Thinking of the god sent food, the Uzumaki began to salivate, _"Mmmm, a thousand bowls of Ramen." _

"Oh, I see you're awake Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened with shock before it took on an angry expression. The blond leapt to his feet, before yelling at his captor, "I'm gonna kill you, Dattebayo!"

"Hn."

Naruto's eye began to twitch with annoyance, "I bet you're related to Sasuke-teme! I'm gonna kick your ass and prove to him that I'm better, Dattebayo!"

Itachi averted his gaze from Naruto and slouched against his stalagmite. Noticing this, Naruto stopped glaring at the Uchiha. _"What happened? Why is he so sad?" _The Gennin's expression changed from anger to confusion, and then to sadness. "You really are related to Sasuke aren't you?"

Itachi slowly nodded his head in response.

"How? Are you his cousin?"

"I'm his older brother."

Naruto looked at Itachi, and for the first time since his capture, he noticed Itachi's hitai-ate, "You're a nuke-nin (Missing nin)."

Once again, Itachi nodded in response.

"Why? Why are you a nuke-nin?"

Before Itachi could respond, a robotic like voice stopped him from speaking, "That's a story for later."

Naruto's eyes widened with fear and he began to violently search for the new voice, "Who said that?"

"I did." A shark like man with blue skin stepped out of the shadows. Strapped to his back was a giant bandaged sword. His hitai-ate had four marks arranged in a square like form. Running across it was a deep and long scratch; this showed he was a Nuke-nin from Kirigakure.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki, former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven swordsmen of the Mist) and current owner of Samehada."

The bandaged sword gave a loud wail in response.

"Oh shut it," said Kisame.

"W-what did it say?" Asked Naruto, who was still shaking with fear.

"_He_ said gaki, Samehada is a he."

"What did _he _say?"

"Much better, he said-"

Itachi interrupted Kisame before he could translate for Naruto, "Come on Kisame, we need to report to base before leader-sama becomes upset, and next time don't be late."

"I wasn't late!"

Samehada gave a short grunt.

"No I wasn't!"

The sword wailed in response.

"Oh shut up."

"Wait what? W-what are you guys talking about? Who's leader-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Y-yes Itachi?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wait what? Wh-" Before Naruto could complete his sentence, Itachi grabbed his black shirt and pulled it towards him. The Uchiha prodigy gazed into Naruto's cerulean eyes and whispered _"Genjutsu: Sharingan". _

_"Not again." _Thought Naruto as his knees buckled. The ex-ANBU released his grip and the boisterous ninja crumbled to the ground. Sighing, Itachi picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder.

Kisame stared at Naruto's unconscious body. After a brief moment he complained about Naruto's lack of . . . appendages, "I still think we should sever his legs."

"Leader-sama wants him in one piece," chided Itachi, "Oh, and Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your cousin over there, I sort of . . . ate him."

Silence.

" . . . Shut up."

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Great? Does it belong in the trash bin? Leave a review please, it tells me what I should and shouldn't do.**


	3. Chapter III: Kisame's Ancestry

**HAHAHA! I did it! In two days! I hope this doesn't upset you. I had the rush of ideas and I HAD to write this. Oh and the "MY CABBAGES" was a reference to Avatar, so I DOES NOT OWNS AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! Kisame's relative and lateness will be a running gag in this story.**

* * *

Naruto of the Akatsuki

Chapter III: Kisame's Ancestry, and Itachi's guilt

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a very accomplished ninja. He had learned and memorized every single jutsu there was in Konoha, thus earning him the name "Professor". As the current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, his job was to run and protect his village at any cost. He also had to give sad and anger filled conferences. Speaking of which . . .

"NO! His name will be carved into the memorial!"

"But Sandaime-sama, he was-"

"I dare you to complete that sentence! Go on say it!"

To say the council was shocked would be the understatement of the century. They have _never_ seen the normally calm and passive Hokage act like this. The KI (Killing Intent) radiating from him has already caused the weaker civilians to faint.

"He was _not _a demon! Naruto was innocent!" Hiruzen yelled.

No one was dumb enough to argue with the raging Hokage at this point. Well, everyone except for Pink –Haired Banshee Senior.

"**HE WAS THE KYUUBI! HE DESERVED TO DIE!" **She yelled.

Hiruzen drooped his head in anger; his white hat blocked his eyes from view. The aging man clenched his fists in anger, and began to shake with fury. His Killing Intent increased tenfold. The entire council flinched at the Hokage's display of anger; this woman was going to get it.

Letting out a furious roar, the Sandaime raised his fist and smashed it against the table with a loud slam. The table couldn't withstand the force exerted upon its surface. It shattered and broke into pieces.

"How _dare _you slander his name!" Hiruzen yelled, his voice getting louder with each word, "Have you even _stopped _to _think_ about his appearance? Do you know who he looks like? Do you know what his last name is? DO YOU KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE? NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU WHORE!" By this point tears were streaming down his face. The council was surprised and scared with the language their leader was using. Hiruzen took a couple of breaths before continuing, "Who else do you know that has the last name Uzumaki?" Many of the council members hung their heads and said nothing. Several moments passed before a lazy voice spoke out.

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Yes Shikaku, you are right," Hiruzen confirmed, "And do you know who Kushina was married to?"

No one spoke; Shikaku seemed to be in deep thought. The Nara sat there, running through all the possibilities, before stopping at one name, _"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." _

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Shikaku-kun?"

"If my memory serves me right, I believe Kushina Uzumaki married Minato Namikaze, thus making Minato Naruto's father."

The entire council gasped with surprised. How could the demon they hated for so long be related to their beloved fourth? He wouldn't make a demon spawn. Would he?

"S-so you mean the de-I mean boy, was Yondaime's s-son?" Asked 'Pink-haired Banshee Senior', "That's not possible!"

"Yes, yes he was. And it is _very_ possible." The civilian council bowed their heads in shame, they had just killed the Yondaime's legacy, and now they will have to pay the price.

Sighing with disappointment, Hiruzen slowly turned around to face the giant window behind him, "In two days, I'm going to give a speech to the village. I am going to reveal Naruto's heritage and I want the civilians that murdered him executed at once. Civilian council, you are dismissed, shinobi council, please remain here." The civilians rose to their feet and quickly walked out the door.

"How could they?" asked Tsume, "He was just a pup."

"This ordeal is very troublesome."

" . . ."

"I never really met the boy, but from what I had observed, his life wasn't very happy. Only if Minato was here to raise him to be like by Ino."

"I would have expected more from Minato-kun's son, we Hyugas have high standards."

"Hokage-sama, are you well? Here have some pretzels."

Hiruzen sighed, _"This is all my fault. I should have done more to secure Naruto's Safety. I'm sorry Minato-kun, I have failed you." _The Sandaime gazed out the window, watching the celebrations with contempt. Lamps and fire works lit the night sky with Technicolor explosions. Loud cheering could be heard from a mile away. No one would expect the happy festivities were celebrating a child's death.

With his back still facing the council, Hiruzen finally addressed the clan heads, "As I said before, in two days I will give a speech. At that _exact _want all of you to gather your clans and meet in front of the Hokage tower. When you are all present I will begin my speech."

The council sat in silence.

Five minutes passed before Shibi Aburame stood, gave his regards, and walked out of the room. Deciding it was time to leave, the council slowly left the room, one by one. Hiruzen stood before the window, silently watching the festive streets of Konoha. The same thought haunted his mind over and over again, _"If only I were there sooner."_

* * *

"For the _hundredth _time! I am not related to the fish we are eating! For Kami's sake gaki, shut up!"

Silence.

"Kisame, I think I just ate your brother."

Said Ninja began to twitch violently before whirling around to "chew" out Naruto, "God damn it gak- Itachi? You too? Why does everybody like teasing me?"

Samehada gave a series of gurgles and wails in response to Kisame's question.

"What do you mean 'it's fun'? How would you feel if people were eating your 'relatives'?" Snapped Kisame, "They don't even look like me! Besides, I'm a _shark_! Not a fish!" The ex-Kirinin held up his fish to prove his point. His sword babbled and screeched to answer his owner's question. "No! Not you too! And for your information, I come from a long line of rich and prideful-"

"Fish? At the rate you're going, it's a wonder how your family survived for so long!" joked Naruto.

"Did they have to _fish _around for food?" Itachi asked, tossing in his two cents.

Samehada let out a gurgle that suspiciously sounded like a laugh.

"Forget it!" Yelled Kisame, "I give up!" With that, the fis-I mean "Shark" threw his fish into the campfire and glared at the burning piece of poultry.

"Gasp! Kisame! How _could _you? You killed your own uncle!" Naruto said before laughing hysterically.

The scaled man averted his glare from his "uncle" to target Naruto's shaking figure. When Naruto saw Kisame's expression, he fell backwards and started to roll around with uncontrollable laughter, "Hahaha! You should see your face! It's lik- Hic!" Naruto's giggling ceased immediately. His hands flew to his mouth, covering it to prevent more hiccups from escaping. The blonde's eyes widen with terror.

"Hahaha! Jokes on you gaki!"

With his hands still over his mouth, Naruto began to glare at his "Fishy friend".

"Well I think it's time we go to bed." Chided Itachi, "It's getting late."

"But I'm **hic** not tired **hic** Itachi-nii!" complained Naruto.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's black undershirt and pulled the blond towards him.

"Yes you are Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"I'll get you for this Itachi-nii…Datte…bayo…" and with that, Naruto collapsed and fell asleep.

"Hahaha! That never gets old!" laughed Kisame. Samehada grunted in agreement.

"I suggest you sleep too, or you'll end up like your _late_ brother."

"I WASN'T LATE!" yelled the ex-Kirinin.

"What ever 'fishy-sensei'."

"ARGHH!"

* * *

"God I'm so bored! When will we get there?"

"Soon."

"You've been saying that for the last two hours Itachi-nii!" Naruto complained, "I wanna get there now!"

"I got a suggestion, why don't we just shut up!"

"By 'we' do you mean 'you' Fishy-teme?"

"ARGHH!" Yelled 'Fishy-teme', "I so want to sever your legs!"

"Then I'll kill you Dattebayo!"

"

"Shh! Be quiet Kisame! Where here."

Kisame's eyes widened with surprise, "B-b-but it-it it wasn't me!" he stuttered, "It was this bl-"

"Kisame I said shut up."

"B-b-b-b-but," Sighing with defeat, Kisame turned his head to glare at Naruto. Said blond gave a sarcastic smile in return and for extra effect, he mouthed the words, "I love you too".

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can't let you see the entrance, I'll have to knock you out."

"I understand Itachi-nii."

With Naruto's permission, the Uchiha gave a quick chop to his neck, causing the Gennin to drop unconscious. Itachi flicked his wrist, giving Kisame the silent order to carry Naruto. Sighing, the shark-like man swallowed his pride and followed his order.

The two nuke-nins continued to walk at a brisk pace before stopping in front of a massive cliff. It was easily twice the height of the Hokage tower. Facing the giant ledge, the two Akatsuki members quickly formed a short set of hand seals. A small hole that was barely six feet carved its way through the cliff, before stopping in front of a giant room. Itachi and Kisame walked into the mini tunnel. The former had no problem with navigating the short entrance; since he was only 16 this made sense. However, the taller man had some serious issues with slouching over. That is before he accidentally smashed his cargo in the head with a stalactite. An evil plot began to form in his head. The man-shark hybrid held Naruto higher on his back, making sure to "accidentally" pass by _every _stalactite he found. Let's just say Naruto's going to have some serious head issues.

The two Akatsuki members crossed to the far side of the large room, there sat a man with orange hair. He had several piercings in several different areas. His eyes were a dull gray. Like any other eye, it had a dark pupil in the center. _Unlike _any other eye, several circles surrounded the pupil.

Itachi and Kisame kneeled before their leader. The orange haired man narrowed his eyes with disappointment. Noticing the blond on Kisame's back, the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while slowly shaking his head, "You're late Kisame."

The shark-nin's eyes widened and began to twitch, his sword gurgled with amusement. His partner on the other hand, fell into a state of hysteria. His body shook uncontrollably. The Leader raised his eyebrow with curiosity, his eyes asking the humble and silent question, _"What the fuck?"_

Kisame unceremoniously dropped Naruto on the ground causing him to wake with a startle. Pain took one look at Naruto's eyes and said, "Itachi, he has not awakened his dojutsu, you know what to do."

"Yes leader-sama." Turning to Naruto, the Uchiha looked him in the eye and whispered, "Naruto-kun I am very sorry, I didn't want to do it this way."

"Wha-"

Before Naruto could complete his question, Itachi activated his Sharingan and whispered a word that Naruto would never forget, _"Tsukuyomi."_

"Itachi, you remember the last part right?"

"Y-yes leader-sama." Itachi looked at Naruto's crying face, he hesitated before deciding it was for the better, _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, please forgive me." _

_ "Izanami."_

* * *

**Basically Itachi used Tsukuyomi to cause Naruto great pain, and then used Izanami to trap him in that time period. Thus creating the feeling of Tsukuyomi over and over again (Because outside of the Tsukuyomi, the 72 hours are actually a few seconds in the real world) After two days in the outside world, Naruto would have gone through so much pain that he is only a shell of his former self. Something like Nagato. In this story, Naruto is related to Nagato, which means Naruto could also have the Rinnegan. Nagato achieved his through pain, and so will Naruto. Yikes, pretty cruel. ALMOST 2000 WORDS HOLD ON! I LIKE TURTLES! DAMN THAT WAS 1999 Words. Oh! Never mind it says 2011 now. ****Please review! It keeps me going!**


End file.
